LA POCION
by Spolity Moody de Lupin
Summary: un filtro de amor, sobre el jugo de una chica, no siempre es la mejor idea. Y menos cuando funciona con la vista xD dejen Rews! COMPLETO ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

-"Ya lo tienes?"

-"Si…no se ni como le voy a hacer, pero si"

-"¿A quien se lo compraste?"

-"A mis hermanos"

-"Y estas seguro que eso es de fiar? No trae ni instrucciones de uso Ron

-"Ellos me dijeron como usarlo."

-"Bueno, y como lo vas a usar?"

-"Harry, basta, no me presiones, ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer"

Ambos amigos bajaron al gran comedor a comer. Se sentaron alejados de todos, casi hasta el final de las mesas, mirando su victima a lo lejos. Hermione, quien comía una tostada de mermelada, mirando el profeta con gran interés.

-"Seguro que si?"

-"Ya….cállate. Estoy igual de nervioso que tu" tomo la botellita entre sus manos pasándola de mano en mano. "Tienes que ayudarme Harry. Distráela mientras yo lo pongo en su bebida"

-"Ron…ella no es ninguna tonta. Lo notara enseguida. Como cuando el Félix" dijo recargándose en la mesa, mirándolo.

-"Si, lo se…pero esta vez tiene que funcionar. Lo necesito"

-"Ron…no creo que ella necesite de un filtro para…"

-"SI! Si lo necesita…para que se olvide del pelón odioso ese"

-"Ron…olvídate de eso." Ya casi irritado. "No le haré eso a Hermione."

-"Harry….estoy loco por ella…quiero que se fije en mi"

-"¿Con cosas así? Su amor no será…real"

-"Harry…Lo haré. Quieras o no." Se puso de pie en un salto, y llego hasta donde ella. Sirvió dos copas con jugo de calabaza, pero a una le coloco el filtro antes de que ella levantara la vista

-"Hermione, tenemos que celebrar" dijo este sonriendo falsamente. Pasándole una copa.

-"¿Ah si? Y que celebramos?" dijo esta tomando la copa y mirando con el ceño fruncido a Ron.

-"Pues pase mi éxtasis de pociones con una calificación socialmente aceptada"

-"Pero,…nunca lo has reprobado."

Harry miraba todo a cinco pasos de ahí. Tenia que reaccionar rápido antes del brindis, pero…

-"No tengo tiempo de brindis Ron." Sin levanta la copa, bebió el contenido y dirigió su mirada a la mochila, acomodando todo. Se incorporo, miro su reloj.

-"Pero ya vieron la hora? Snape nos usara como cucharas para revolver" llevo su mochila al hombro y se echo a correr con la mirada en el piso.

Harry camino estupefacto hacia ron.

-"¿Te miro?"

-"No" su cara mas pálida de lo normal demostraba el pavor que siente, tan solo de imaginarse a Hermione enamorada de Dobby o del Sauce boxeador.

-"Y que hacemos aquí parados? Tenemos que detenerla" Harry jalo por el cuello de la camisa a Ron y dando trompicones logro ir a su ritmo.

Vieron a su amiga castaña dar la vuelta en el pasillo de las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Aun saltando los tres últimos escalones no lograron alcanzarla. Ella ya estaba en el marco de la puerta. Parecía una estatua. No se movía, su respiración casi no se notaba.

-"Hermione…¿estas bien?" Dijo Ron tomándola por el hombro y girándola hacia el. Ella, tenía una de las esquinas de su boca levantadas. Una sonrisa de impacto aceptado. Esa sonrisa tan típica de ella cuando se da cuenta de que el misterio era de lo más obvio y ridículo.

-"Hermione…paso algo?" dijo Harry sin mirarla. Se ponía de puntitas intentando ver por encima de su cabeza hacia el aula.

-"No puede ser que haya sido tan tonta. ¿Por qué nunca me fije?"

-"De que hablas?" Ron se colocaba enfrente de su rostro, aun con la esperanza de que ella no haya visto a nadie.

-"Nada…entremos" empujo a sus dos amigos, como si se ocultara detrás de ellos.

Harry entro primero. Hay más de 20 tipos dentro del aula, ya contando al profesor Snape. Para temor de Ron, ahí estaban Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson. Y muchos compañeros mas de ambas casas.

-"Harry…en quien crees que se haya fijado" si voz temblaba y su boca se curvaba hacia abajo con temor. Harry miraba para todos lados, buscando quien haya sido el mas cercano a la puerta.

-"Tengo de tres opciones" dijo nervioso y asustado por sus propias creencias.

-"Dime la peor" llegaron a sus asientos, colocando sus mochilas en las mesas, mirando como espías para todas partes.

-"Malfoy. Esta sentado en la primera fila a la puerta."

-"Válgame. Y la menos peor?"

-"Emmh..Parkinson?"

-"Dije la peor ¬¬ no la mas asquerosa"

-"Ron, es que puede ser cualquiera de aquí dentro" esta discusión se vio interrumpida cuando una modelo de TOP model entro al salón…a no, esperen es solo Hermione. Ron que aun miraba por todos lados, tratando de adivinar a quien había visto Hermione, no se dio cuenta de que a Harry, se le caía la baba por litros.

-"Ron…" sin respuesta. "Ron!" nada aun…"RON, MIRA ESO" Harry volvió a jalarlo por el cuello de la camisa.

Hermione, entro al salón con un paso sexy, marcado. Su cabello rizado levantado en una coleta alta, la imperfección del mismo peinado, la hacia lucir mejor. La falda estaba, y sin exagerar, veinte centímetros por encima de la rodilla y lucia unas bronceadas piernas sin calcetas largas.

La mochila, le colgaba de un solo lado, dándole ese toque juvenil que en ella se creía imposible. Y si los ojos no me engañan, ella trae puesta una ligera línea negra debajo de los parpados.

-"Esa…esa es mi Hermy?"

-"jejeje, si. Y creo que ya no es tan…tuya." Dijo en un tono cínico Harry. "Mira la cara de Malfoy" Nuestro chico platinado, tiene la boca tan abierta, que parece un bostezo. No parpadea. Y curiosamente, Hermione le dedica un guiño de ojo, con el cual, Draco, se paro de la silla de un brinco. Le cargo la mochila y la dejo en el lugar de la chica. Poniendo cara de chico extrovertidamente apuesto.

-"Bien. Todos a sus lugares." La voz apera y aguda del profesor de pociones se hizo notar. Al parecer nadie, lo había visto.

Se paro, dio la espalda a sus alumnos y escribió una poción en la pizarra. Ingredientes, pasos a seguir, conclusiones.

-"Están obligados a hacerla bien, por que la probaran con su compañero de a lado, así que…." A Snape se le corto la voz y toda inspiración ante el espectáculo que presencio.

Hermione.

La chica castaña, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre su escritorio. Doblando su fina figura hacia el. Esa pequeña falda, mantiene entretenidos al resto de la clase, no deja nada, pero nada a la imaginación.

Snape, hizo su silla hacia atrás, mudo ante tal visión.

Hermione llevo su mano hacia su blusa escolar, contres movimientos de sus dedos, dejo tres botones fuera de los ojales.

Severus, siempre un hombre de rostro pálido y rígido, ahora estaba rojo y con un rostro impactado.

Los senos de Hermione, tan circulares, tan perfectos, se dejaban ver unos cuantos centímetros. La chica, paso de estar sentada, a hincarse en el escritorio. Con la cara altiva hacia el profesor, sonriéndole perversa. Severus, no sabe como actuar ante una fiera así. El mismo, se arrincono. No tiene salida. Esta entre ella y la pared.

Los alumnos, ahora tienen una mejor vista del asunto. La ropa intima de la chica castaña.

La chica esta gateando en el escritorio de Snape. Es cuando el se de cuenta que es excesivamente largo para su gusto; lastima que lo haya notado tan tarde. A cada gateo, los senos de la chica, danzaban de un lado a otro y ahora que ella esta inclinada, Snape tiene una mejor perspectiva de ellos.

Llego a donde el, se incorporo sobre el escritorio, apoyándose en sus rodillas. Llevando al frente todo su tórax. Elevo sus manos, hasta el cuello de la capa de Snape.

-"Esta muy apretado el cuello…¿no crees?"

-"Granger, le ordeno que se siente."

-"Me agrada cuando haces eso." Mordió la oreja del hombre, el cual reacciono con un escalofrió.

-"¿Qué hace? Deténgase o quitare puntos a su casa." Ya molesto, tomo su manos y las elevo lejos de el. Apretando con fuerza las muñecas, dirigiéndole era mirada recia. Mas sin embargo, ella inclinándose totalmente sobre el, recargo sus senos en el pecho de el y su cara en el hombro. Puso sus labios a centímetros del oído de su profesor.

En un murmullo pausado y en un hilo de voz imploro:

-"Severus…tócame" Severus no sabia que hacer ante eso, la chica se le derretía encima y la tibieza de sus senos sobre el, le hace pensar muchas cosas. Era como si ella pudiera leer sus pensamientos, por que al parecer; la chica los pegaba mas hacia el.

-"Tócame o lo haré yo" Levanto su cara y exclamo eso directo en su oído. Aparte de que se escucha sumamente sexy, parecía mas una amenaza.

Con un poderoso aspaviento, logro desafinarse de las manos de Snape. Llevó las suyas a la cara levemente sonrojada de su profesor y antes de que se lo esperara, ya estaban sus labios sobre los de el. Con una lengua jugueteando con la suya, haciendo del beso mas intenso. Severus se dejo llevar. Por fin, la niña que más le gustaba y mas martirizaba de todo el castillo, se le entregaba por completo. El la apreso con sus brazos por la cintura, mientras que ella le revolvía el cabello.

Cuando Ron, quien observaba todo, vio que Snape llevaba una de sus nudosas manos a los senos de Hermione dispuesto a acariciarlo, es cuando se puso de pie. De un jalo de cabello la bajo de ahí y grito.

-"FINITE ENCANTATEM"


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, mas de 11 rews en un ff mio fueron lo que me inspiro a ponerle continuacion, ya que de hecho no tenia planeado una para esta fic. Asi que mis lindas dejadorasderews aca esta su continuacion va para todas ustedes

* * *

El hechizo le dio de lleno en la cara, haciéndola desmayar; seguramente por la energía que tenia este. Severus aun pasmado y con la nuca despeinada grito con fuerza.

-"Weasley¿Era eso una broma?"

-"No señor, bueno si, pero no a usted, lo que quise decir es que…"

-"Nada, suficiente para mi. Puntos mejor para gryffindor y lleve a Granger a la enfermería"

El pobre chico no tenía otra mas que obedecer, así que salio a regañadientes de ahí. No podía correr muy bien por que Hermione no es una vara de nardo. Pero él hacia su mayor esfuerzo.

Al llegar la señora Pomfrey le indico la cama para atenderla, Después le indico con muy mala cara que se retirara, ya que la chica presentaba un envenenamiento severo y necesitaba mucho silencio y concentración. Ron no podía mantenerse en pie durante la batalla contra él, su conciencia y el remordimiento.

Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Harry, si tan solo hubiera oído lo que tenia que decirle…

Tres días sin la niña prodigo del colegio, son semejantes a tres siglos en la penumbra eterna. Los parciales se acercaban y en la cabeza de Harry y Ron habían muchas dudas sin respuesta, muchos puntos confusos y sin aclaración. Durante este tiempo los chicos intentaban infiltrarse en la enfermería pero la "buena" señora Pomfrey los corría a patadas, literalmente claro esta. Alegando que la chica presentaba un cuadro traumático muy serio y todo por cuál de unos polvos de segunda calidad y de procedencia dudosa. Ronald sintió pasos al oír eso…mataría a sus hermanos cuando la chica saliera de ahí. Su mundo se le venia encima. Enveneno a Hermione Jane Granger. No paso mucho tiempo después para que Hermione saliera de la enfermería; pero aunque ella se viera bien, tanto como Ron como Harry sabían que algo raro aun anidaba en ella.

La chica pasaba cada vez más tiempo en la sala común, dejo de asistir a ciertas clases, dejo de hacer los deberes…pero ninguno sabía a ciencia cierta cual era la causa.

Y para pesadilla de ambos, incluso notaban a Snape distante de las clases y mas en las de Gryffindor; parecía perdido en su mente, No se interesaba en amenazar o torturar a los demás, solamente se sentaba en su polvoriento escritorio perdiendo la mirada en la inmensidad de la nada.

Mientras todos dormían, hay dos personas que tienen una cita nocturna de último momento. Snape y Hermione platicaban. Durante las horas que transcurrían a su paso normal, la chica no evitaba sonrojarse, y por otra parte, Severus no podía dejar de sonreír.

-"De verdad no se que paso ese día profesor. Pero…" decía nerviosa, jugando con sus manos. Verla ahí, cabizbaja, sonrojada, con un leve temblor en la voz le causaba ternura. "Pero se que no me arrepiento" levanto su cabeza, mirando a Severus a los ojos. Sus palabras causaron vació en la mente del profesor.

-"¿No se arrepiente, Granger¿Qué quiere decirme con eso?"

-"Que creo que, mis sentimientos mas negados y ocultados, salieron a flote y…y…" sus pequeñas manos sudaban alarmantemente. No podía, no se atrevía, no quería quitarle los ojos de encima, no rompería ese contacto visual con el. A pesar de que el rostro de Severus se mantenía impasible, por dentro su corazón se desgarraba, se volvía sumiso ante el poder magnificente del silencio. Ese silencio sepulcral que el impone ante todos y todo. Su frialdad y seriedad son sus armas más poderosas.

-"Profesor, basta de tontos rodeos ¿si? No se puede negar lo obvio. Usted me gusta. No pretendo que me corresponda; ya que su trabajo se pone en riesgo máximo y a demás, no creo que usted se tome tiempo para tonterías como estas" Ella lo miro nerviosa, en espera de alguna respuesta o mínimo gesto.

-"Srta. Granger, dicen que lo que se hace se paga"

-"Lo se, señor"

-"Y no se puede impedir lo inevitable"·

-"Lo se, señor"

-"También lo que se da, es lo que se recibirá"

-"Lo…¿Qué?" ella levanto la mirada, la que estaba perdida en sus manos cuando Snape comenzó a hablarle. Severus se levanto de su lugar y se coloco detrás de ella. Como cuando suele hacer en clase para ponerla nerviosa

-"¿Ha venido usted aquí esta noche, solo para decirme esto?"

-"Se que para usted, estas son tonterías pero…"

-"No me interrumpa" Esa oración, tiene un sumo poder en el. Todo lo que produce algún sonido se asilencia. Solo el eco de sus pasos en aquel frió despacho, es lo que rompe con la pulcritud del silencio creado.

Hermione cerro los ojos al oír como los pasos se colocaban frente a ella. Apretó las manos cuando el susurro de una capa se sintió frente a ella. Abrió los ojos con la idea que se toparía con las piernas de Severus frente a ella; pero se equivoco. Aquel susurro de la capa, fue ocasionado cuando su profesor se hinco ante ella. Cara a Cara. El rostro siempre duro e inexpresivo de Snape le estaba sonriendo; con una sonrisa nunca vista en el. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír también.

El rostro del hombre comenzó a acercarse al de ella. Hermione se percato de ello, mas sin embargo ella no hizo nada por moverse o esquivarlo. Snape le tomo el rostro, marcándole el camino a seguir: sus labios. La beso. Con la misma intensidad y alevosía con la que ella lo había hecho en plena clase. El acariciaba su rostro mientras ella lo abrazaba. Fue doloroso para ambos separarse. Se quedaron aun muy cerca, cuando Snape le dijo:

-"Se recibe lo que se da. Si usted siente algo por mi…bueno, solamente le diré que es algo reciproco." Ella sonrió entre rubores. Snape se incorporo y regreso a la guarida que le ofrece su escritorio. Se acomodo y junto las yemas de sus dedos.

-"Si le cuentas a alguien todo lo que acaba de pasar, restare todos los puntos que pueda a tu casa. Si es posible los dejare en ceros.

-"Nadie jamás se enterara"

-"Vete ya Her…Granger. Espero no verte mañana aquí a estas horas. Aunque te extrañe, no regreses."

-"No lo haré. Nuestra ausencia será igual que nuestro sentimiento…reciproco." Cuando ella salio de ese despacho, ambos sabían que el mundo había regresado a su estado normal y que debían pensar que esto, solo fue en sueño que compartieron en el cosmos.


End file.
